Wishes for a Happy Christmas
by LittleTee
Summary: The Winter solstice is an old pagan holiday long associated with rebirth, reversal, and new beginnings. The Hogwarts' library has seen many of these over the centuries. So many that one shouldn't be surprise that some ... overlap occurs. After all what is twenty years when compared to centuries? AU, HG/SS friendship, time manipulation/merging/bending.
1. December 20, 1991

**Wishes for a Happy Christmas**  
**by Little Tee**

**Summary:** The Winter solstice is an old pagan holiday long associated with rebirth, reversal, and new beginnings. The Hogwarts' library has seen many of these over the centuries. So many that one shouldn't be surprise that some ... overlap occurs. After all what is twenty years when compared to centuries.

**Author's Note:** This is a plotbunny that refused to be docile. It came to be while I was decorating for Christmas and I observed that the Winter solstice was the next day. Amazing what little observations can lead too, isn't it? Anyway, I have spent way too much time in researching items and dates for this short story, but the plotbunny was insistent and because of this you have this little short story in-front of you now. This is my first published Harry Potter fanfiction. This begins during the twelfth chapter of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." From there one could argue that it goes slightly AU. I hope that you will enjoy this little holiday tale of time merging, or overlapping, and the beginnings of a small friendship between two time-crossed people.

**Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

**ooo000ooo**

**Hogswarts' Library: 11:00 am, December 20, 1991**

Hermione glanced back to her list as she came to a stop in front of the Reference Section. It was the day before Christmas holidays began and she, as well as Harry and Ron, were trying to determine who exactly Nicolas Flamel was. The trio hoped that once that question was answered the reasons why Professor Snape wanted to steal whatever object that belonged to Flamel would be known and maybe, just maybe a clue on how to stop him from obtaining it.

Hermione pulled the book she hoped held the key to the puzzle and turned into a stack of books. They, and whoever carried them, collided into her hard. She stumbled and fell ungracefully to the stone floor with an audible squeak as the offending books fell all around her. She opened her eyes and saw a disheveled boy opposite her.

Hermione had never seen him before. He was rather thin with long, lank black hair that hang limply around his face accenting his dark eyes. His nose was a shade too long in proportion to his features. His pale, thin lips were set in a heavy scowl aimed at her. She winced.

Hermione had thought the library would be empty, seeing as this was the last day of classes for the term. She had obviously been wrong. "Are you okay? I am so-"

"I'm fine." the boy snapped interrupting her apology as he got to his feet. He growled as he surveyed the pile of tomes littered along the row. He muttered something under his breath that Hermione didn't catch as he began picking up the books. "Although if you could in the future watch where you are going instead of blindly walking around -"

"Watch where I am going?" Hermione asked shocked that this boy was blaming her when it had clearly been his fault. "I was just turning around after retrieving a tome from the shelf when you ran into me."

He snorted. "You came out of nowhere. You were obviously running through the aisles and were paying no attention when you ran straight into me."

"I was not running. I had been standing by that shelf of books," she paused pointing at the area where she had been moments before, "I selected the book I wanted then I was pushed down by this huge pile of books. Clearly you are the one that needs to watch where you are going. Not me."

The boy snorted again but did not comment further as he continued collecting his books. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy. It was evident that he wasn't going to offer her a hand up. Although she wouldn't have accepted it even if he had, it still would have been common decorum on his part to ask. Or, even inquire about her wellbeing like she had about his. He was acting like a privileged prat**_._**

Hermione sighed, dusted herself off and was preparing herself to stand when Ron dashed into the row and stopped beside her.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered as he stooped down and helped Hermione to her feet. "Harry has just left in a hurry. I think he might have found something about Nicolas Flamel." Ron hastily informed her in hush tones unobvious to her vain attempts at shushing him.

Hermione frowned watching Ron leave. Her furry had been fueled even more with how carelessly Ron had ignored her warnings to be quiet.

"Honestly, boys are clueless. Utterly clueless." She muttered aloud shaking her head. A slight chuckle from behind her caused her to spin around, facing the boy she had the misfortune of running into. He was still collecting his wayward books, his long black hair obscuring his face. Hermione momentarily wondered if she had imagined the small laugh. The boy appeared to be fully engrossed into his task of collecting his books and not giving the smallest hint of interest about her.

She also wondered if she should say anything further to the boy, but she decided not to. If what Ron had blurted out was correct then their long search for Flamel would be at an end, and she didn't have the time to cover Ron's slip up. She doubted the boy would care anyway. He was rude and arrogant enough to be only concerned with his own interests and not something someone said in passing. She hoped that was the case anyway.

"Oi Hermione! Aren't you coming?" Ron hissed. He had stopped two rows off when he finally noticed she hadn't followed him.

"Yes Ronald I'm coming," Hermione hissed back. She studied the boy once more then turned and joined Ron.

**"***"**

Hermione sighed as she forced herself to look at her plate instead of searching the many faces that filled the Great Hall. She didn't know if it was the nerves of the upcoming holidays or something else but her usual healthy appetite was absent. She picked at her half-eaten shepherd's pie as she recalled the events of the past hour.

Ron had been mistaken. Harry had not discovered information on Nicolas Flamel; however, the mood for spending the trio's academic break perusing the library had gone. Instead they went to their common room.

Seamus and Ron played a short game of Wizard's Chess while Harry watched on amazed at the animated figures engaging in simulated warfare. Hermione, on the other hand, had spent the time revising her notes from that morning's double Potions class. She couldn't help but notice the wistful looks, towards the fireplace, that radiated off both Harry and Ron. It did not take a genius to surmise how they would probably spend their holidays. With only a small handful of students staying over the Christmas holidays the _good _armchairs would be free for the taking.

Hermione knew then and there that her words about continuing the search for Flamel would fall to the wayside, forgotten. With that revelation she decided that she would go back to the library, by herself, after Herbology. She would have several hours of reading and searching before dinner. More than enough time to try to find something on Flamel.

Lunchtime came and she had found - to her horror - that she wanted to find the boy that had collided into her that morning. Hermione quickly waved the desire to see him again off as just simple curiosity. Curiosity in that she wanted to see what House the boy belonged to. Was he a Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff? She knew he was not in Gryffindor. She seriously doubted he was in Hufflepuff. His disagreeable nature and sharp tongue wasn't the usual attributes for a Hufflepuff, but Hermione didn't remove it entirely from her mental list of possible House candidates either. She knew that the boy had to be in a year above hers - second or third year - since she had never seen him in any of her classes before.

Hermione had scanned the various House tables in vain for any sign of the boy. She frowned and spooned another bite of her shepherd's pie into her mouth. Since he had to be a second or third year he could play Quidditch. If that was the case then his absence from lunch could be due to him attending practice. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team were currently wrapping up their last practice before the holidays. Which would explain his absence from the Great Hall.

Another possibility, of course, was that he had skipped lunch. Several students did so to spend more time lounging around or studying. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Hermione had done it a few times herself during her first month at Hogwarts.

"Hermione," Neville called timidly.

She looked up from her plate to discover that Harry and Ron, as well as her other year-mates, had apparently finished their lunches and left. She frowned displeased with herself for missing the exodus. She quickly dropped it however and adopted a smile as she stood and thanked Neville for waiting for her. She missed the slight flush that swept across Neville's face as they departed the Great Hall together making their way to Greenhouse One, and their last class of the term.

**"***"**

After Herbology Hermione went straight to the library. She was sure now more than ever that the boys would do nothing over the holidays. Both Harry and Ron had skipped Herbology. Granted that only she and Neville had been the only Gryffindor's present in Herbology. Thankfully Professor Sprout had been in the Christmas Spirit and overlooked the absences. No points had been deducted from Gryffindor nor detentions assigned.

Hermione sighed as the library's doors close behind her. Now was not the time to dwell on small miracles or the blatant disregard of academia that her House- and year-mates displayed. Rather now she needed to check those possible books for any mention of Flamel. She reached for her list and froze. Her pocket was empty. The list was gone. The list she had spent hours compiling. Gone.

She must have dropped it when she had collided with that boy. Maybe with any luck it was still lying on the floor in the Reference Section. Hermione made her way past Madam Pince and to the back of the library where the extensive Reference Section was.

"Gone. Of course." Hermione muttered darkly after her failed search for her list where she had fallen earlier that day. She squared her shoulders. Thankfully she had a keen memory and she remembered the majority of the call letters of the selected titles she had compiled. She went back to the shelf she found the first book that morning to find it missing. The next two stops were the same: the desired tomes were not shelved. She didn't give it much thought however, not till she climbed up to the balcony alcoves that lined the library to find the remaining four titles missing as well.

How very odd.

She pondered the possible significance behind this abnormality as she made her way back to the library's ground floor. Her head swam with all the possible scenarios to why the tomes were missing. One being that the rude boy had found her list and brought it to Professor Snape's attention. Who in turn had realized its importance and had wasted no time in retrieving all the texts pertaining to Flamel from the library. . .

"Looking for this?"

Hermione muffled a scream, startled, jumped and dropped her school bag. Her school supplies slipped out onto the stone floor. She successfully suppressed her primal urge to scream, this time from sheer frustration. She snatched the offered list and pocketed it.

Hermione had been right about one of her assumptions. The boy had picked up the list. She took pride in that as she bent and began replacing the spilled supplies back into her bag.

"Well, aren't you going to lend a hand?" She huffed as a tiny set of potion vials broke free of her grasp and rolled away from her in all directions.

"Why? You didn't lend one earlier when you ran into me."

Hermione refrained from the temptation of grinding her teeth and instead chewed her bottom lip angrily.

"You ran into me," She replied automatically scooping up the remaining vials and straightening up, closing her bag. "But I guess I should say thanks for returning the list. I needed it for a class project, but it appears someone has taken all the listed titles. You wouldn't happen to know who, would you?"

The boy smirked, turned and left.

Hermione followed close behind. He wasn't leaving without giving her some answers. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Some value quality over quantity."

Hermione's rebuff died on her lips when they stopped at two tables laden down with ancient tomes. One glance told her that the table on the left held all the texts she had been looking for.

"You're welcome," the boy smirked taking a seat at the adjacent table. That table, Hermione observed, held titles ranging from magical defense, defense against the dark arts, and the art of dueling.

Hermione blinked as recognition dawned. This boy had taken the assumption that she would return before the holidays and had collected the various titles she had wanted to look through for any mention of Flamel. That had been … sweet? _No_. Hermione couldn't associate that word with the sour faced, ravened haired boy.

"Are you just going to stand there and impersonate a guppy or read?"

To Hermione's horror she realized she had been staring, opening and closing her mouth, clearly surprised. She quickly snapped her mouth closed. "I-I was not impersonating a guppy. I was just … thinking." Hermione replied stiffly taking her seat and opening the tome nearest her and began reading. She chose to ignore his snort.

They both sat in comfortable silence fully engrossed in their reading as the hours ticked by.

Hermione sighed as she crossed off another dead end on her list. She had finished three of the seven huge tomes and still no mention of Flamel. Not even a passing line in a footnote. She sighed again. She checked her watch and she blinked. Both she and the boy had missed dinner.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but may I take your loud sighs to mean that you have had no luck with your search?"

"Yes."

"Why is this so great for you to find? You are spending more time than just a passing curiosity."

"It isn't just a curiosity. I told you, it's for a school project. And, even if it was just a curiosity I couldn't, wouldn't stop till I knew it forwards and backwards."

The brunette studied Hermione for what seem like hours. She praised herself for not flinching or yielding to the almost overwhelming urge to break their eye contact. Then he nodded turning his attention to the book before him.

"I have read about Flamel before," he spoke finally his tone quiet.

Hermione blinked.

"You have?!" Hermione winced realizing too late that she had said that rather loud. Loud enough to have Madam Pince send a warning for them to be quiet. Thankfully none came their way. Hermione slid off the chair and came near the boy. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" she hissed. "Who is he? What does he do? What is his main reason for fame? Does he own-"

"I am not an encyclopedia. I read something about him in passing a couple of years ago. All I can remember is he was an alchemist. Besides that I remember nothing about his biography, achievements or his claim to glory."

"Do you happen to remember what you were reading at the time?" She asked hope evident in her voice.

Hermione frowned at the sudden change that over took the boy. His shoulders and back hunched forward. His long hair falling over his face, successfully shielding it. For one strange instance she was reminded of how Professor Snape had looked the day before Halloween: sullen, depressed and the unmistakable air of one being utterly lost and alone. She shuttered at the correlation between the two.

She almost missed the boy's timid reply. Almost.

"I read it in a Muggle book." The obvious distaste of the word Muggle evident in his tone.

"What was the name of the book?" Hermione asked fighting the urge to defend her Muggle heritage to the boy.

Silence was her only answer for several minutes. Hermione feared the boy had forgotten the title, since he obviously thought poorly on Muggles, but her fears were unfounded.

"Encyclopedia Britannica," He muttered finally.

What Hermione did next surprised not only the raven haired boy but herself as well. She hugged him as she muttered her thanks.

Hermione came to her senses when she felt him stiffen against her. She released her hold on the boy and stepped back.

"S-sorry about that," she blushed embarrassed for her forwardness. Hermione glanced back up to the boy's face when he didn't immediately respond. His dark eyes bore into hers. His mouth was one thin line. She winced. "It just … I have been looking for anything about the mysterious Nicolas Flamel that when you gave me. . ." she trailed off unsure how to finish that thought.

What had compelled her to hug the boy? She pondered. She didn't know for sure, but she believed it partially was due to his apparent unease and discomfort at admitting he had read or had worked with anything Muggle-related. He had appeared to be so broken and alone.

Then it hit her. She had hugged someone freely, and thanked him while she was at it, but she hadn't bothered to get his name. She inwardly chided herself. She had purposefully not inquired about his name because she had been annoyed at his brash behavior, his liberty at assuming she would come back to the library later that day, and for him not lending a hand to help her. He hadn't introduced himself and she had thought it best to keep quiet. If he didn't have manners enough to give her his name, then she wasn't about to offer hers. But now...

"I am sorry for invading your personal space," she paused. She had never apologized for hugging anyone before and she wasn't going to now. He had plainly needed one, but she also knew she shouldn't have crossed personal boundaries without permission from someone she had just ran into - literally - that day. "Look can we be friends?" She asked finally.

The boy blinked and frowned. "Friends?" He asked warily, like the concept was foreign to him.

"Yes, friends."

"Why?"

"Because," and she stopped. Why did she want to be friends with the boy? It wasn't due to his winning personality that was for sure. He was an upper classmen from another house. But... There was something else about the pale boy that seem to speak to Hermione's heart. His assumption that she would ridicule him for reading a Muggle book. How he kept hiding his face with his hair, as if she would find fault in his features or mock him for them... That was it!

The boy was displaying signs of someone who had faced the hateful taunts of bullies. Even the sign of wariness at the genuine offer of friendship. Probably waiting for the punchline to fall instead of true companionship. She should know. She had been a victim herself. She understood all too well how it felt to be called by outlandish nick-names and taunts, both at her old Muggle school and here at Hogwarts. She took a long steadying breath. She knew from personal experience that she would have to bend the truth a little to make it sound like she was the one in dire need of a friend. Which wasn't too far removed from the truth.

"Because," she began again, "I don't have many friends and I would like you to be one."

The boy studied her with his unnerving black eyes for what felt like hours. "Okay. Friends," he finally conceded, nodding his head.

Hermione smiled timidly back. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

The boy stood and offered his hand. "Severus," he paused when Hermione accepted his hand. "Severus Sn-" but Hermione didn't catch his last name for at that instant three sharp gongs, that notified that the library would be closing soon, rang out, muffling all sound.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed letting go of Severus' hand. "We have to hurry if we are going to reshelve all these tomes before the library closes."

"Reshelve?"

"Certainly. We cannot leave all of this for Madam Pince to do herself. That wouldn't be right."

Severus snorted and gathered his books. "I take it you have not used the reshelving stations, then?"

"Of course I -" she stopped herself. She hadn't. She had always reshelved what she had pulled out. She knew how the books were arranged and sorted according to the rather simple Wizarding Codex Summoning System. She had always enjoyed reshelving books, and since she was an avid reader she felt it only right for her to reshelve what she had collected. So, she hadn't utilize the little stands that were present in each reading and studying alcove. Although, she had read the affixed placard that was on every station.

Which read: "Reshelving Station. Please deposit tomes and scrolls for proper return to shelves. Note: Materials form the Restricted Section must be brought to the Circulation Desk's Reshelving Station. Thank You." But that had been it.

Severus smirked.

Hermione frowned, turned and collected her books and bag. "No I guess I haven't but that doesn't change anything. We still need to put the books back ourselves. It wouldn't be in the Christmas Spirit to leave all this for Madam Pince to do herself."

"Quite commendable behavior, but unnecessary in this situation. Remember in the Wizarding world not all is as it may appear at first. Unlike the Muggle world we have magic at our disposal."

"I concur, but I don't see how that applies to this situation."

Severus' lips twisted upward for a fraction of a second before he smirked. "Come."

Hermione followed him to the nearby Reshelving Station and waited. He picked up a book and spoke, "Observe," before placing the book on the barren shelve and taking one step back. A second later the book floated up ten feet into the air before flying off towards the Reference Section from whence it originated.

Hermione turned, mouth agape, to her new friend. His smirk reminded her to close her mouth. She wet her lips and looked back at the little stand again. "That was incredible. Can I have a go?"

He snorted. "It's not an amusement ride, Hermione, but a magical convenience designed for all to use."

She rolled her eyes. She gently stepped forward and deposited her books. Then she waited expectedly. She frowned when nothing happened.

As if reading her mind Severus informed her where she had gone wrong. She needed to step away from the station or it wouldn't work. Hermione did and smiled as the books hovered up and raced back to their respectful homes among the hundreds of shelves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' Library, Hermione." Severus drawled as he too sent his remaining books on their journey back to their proper locations.

"Thank you Severus."

She smiled. She had learned something about Flamel, albeit only that he was an alchemist, and the trick to the Reshelving Stations. But best of all she had made a new friend. Even if he wasn't dripping with manners and charm; he had needed a friend, and she was willing to be that friend.

**ooo000ooo**

**Author's Note:** Well? What did you think about it? Hate it, love it or totally indifferent about the whole thing? Please let me know. _R&amp;R_.

* * *

**Edit Note: **Fixed some mistakes (both grammatical and canonical). Chapter 2 is coming. I've just been delayed due to real life getting in the way.


	2. Morning of December 21, 1991

**Wishes for a Happy Christmas  
by Little Tee**

_Disclaimer:__See Chapter 1._

**ooo000ooo**

**Hogswarts' Library Corridor: 8:05 am, December 21, 1991**

Hermione frowned as she tried opening the doors to the library again, but she still found them refusing to budge.

"The library should be open," she huffed checking her watch again. _Was Madam Pince late?_

"Well, it isn't and doesn't open till one o'clock," remarked a voice from behind her. She tried to muffle her apparent surprise but the answering snicker told her she had failed.

"Oh, Severus?" she inquired as she saw the shape of a lanky, shadowy figure sitting, clearly waiting, in the small alcove across from the library. Even though the small alcove was situated between two large stained glass windows it was shrouded in shadows.

"If you knew that the library wouldn't be open till after the Hogwarts Express pulled out for the holidays, then why are you even here?" she further questioned as she joined him on the stone bench that was nestled between two statues. "Funny, I have never noticed this alcove before," she muttered to herself absently running a hand over the smooth polished surface of the old bench. There were ancient runes engraved all along its border. She frowned trying to see if she recognized any of them. Three caught her attention. They were the symbols representing man, birth and love.

"I'm here," Severus began, closing his book with a dull thud and placing it between them, which helped snap Hermione back to the matter at hand, "because I want to beat the Christmas rush."

Hermione blinked and cracked a weak smile. "Oh? Is there much of a queue for the library during the holidays?"

"Oh yes. They hardy can keep all the books on the selves with all the demand." He drawled, leaning back against the stone wall, encircling his hands behind his head.

"Oh, really?"

"Really... You doubt otherwise?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, I do."

"Shame."

"Shame?" She was enjoying their playful conversation. She hadn't had this type of discourse before. She was finding that she rather liked it.

"Yes. Here I thought you were," he paused turning to look at her, "gullible."

She huffed. "You obviously thought wrong then. I am many things, but I am not gullible."

"Obviously," he smirked and turned away from her. They sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile. Severus staring at some spot on the opposite wall before them. Clearly in thought about something, Hermione mused as she shifted her focus back to the bench they were on. She lightly lifted Severus' book and tried to read its title. _Dark Arts, A Defense Against: through the ages _by John Snow. She hadn't seen this one in the library, but then again the last few weeks she had been trying to find information about Flamel, and not just pleasantly perusing the library selves for her own academically-minded endeavors.

"All silliness aside," Severus began suddenly causing Hermione to drop the book like it had burned her. He looked between her and his book, and dismissed it with a raised eyebrow. "As I was saying, I am here early because I like to be the first one to enter, and I have already said goodbye to my House-mates and my friend, Lily."

Hermione didn't missed his use of friend, in the singular tense instead of the plural, but she decided not to press him on it. "You're not going home for the holidays then?" She asked instead.

He straightened and frowned. "Not if I can help it." He muttered. "I take it, that you are heading _home_ for the Winter Holidays?"

"Yes-"

"Severus!"

Hermione and Severus both turned to their left as a girl with red-hair marched down the corridor towards them. Severus uttered something under his breath and stood stiffly, facing the newcomer.

"Did you write this?" The girl asked Severus handing him a wrinkled letter. "Did you send this to Tuney?"

Hermione watched as Severus examined the letter, nodding his head after reading it, and handing it back to the girl. "Yes."

"You had no right to send that letter to Tuney, or say those things to her. Why?" The girl asked, her tone softening more as she spoke.

Hermione had politely excused herself and was making her way down the stairs when she heard Severus' reply. She almost missed it.

"She made you cry... Lily I … I just wanted her to see that you are not a freak. That if anyone is a freak it would be her. She's a Muggle."

Hermione didn't hear Lily's response. No, instead she heard a fervent croak from no other than-

"Trevor! Whatever are you doing all the way up here by the library?" She asked the toad as she bent down and retrieved it from its perch on the top step of the spiral staircase that led to the first floor below. She hadn't expected a response, and wasn't disappointed when the oversized toad remained quiet.

.

.

As she was stepping off the last staircase and into Gryffindor Tower she spotted a panting Neville headed her way.

"Neville, is everything okay?"

"Lost Trevor again... didn't see you at the morning feast... You okay?" He panted leaning against the nearest wall as he caught his breath.

Hermione smiled and held up the wayward toad to its owner. "I found Trevor, he was over by the library, and I must have lost all track of time. What time is it?"

"Nearly nine." Neville automatically replied grateful to have his toad back. "At nine Professor McGonagall will be taking roll for everyone going home for the holidays, and then each year will follow a prefect out to Hogsmeade Station."

"Then we better say farewell to Harry and Ron." Hermione frowned and began walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"They aren't up yet. Wanted a bit of a lie in. Since the holidays have begun." Neville explained following Hermione into the Gryffindor Common Room; after she had given that week's password to the portrait.

"A bit of a lie in?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Honestly, boys." She muttered as she took a quick glance around the Common Room just in case they had stumbled out of bed. "Neville would you go wake Harry and Ron up, and tell them that I need to speak with them before we board the Express back home?"

"Okay. I needed to check if I had everything ready for the holidays anyway." Neville agreed going up into the boys dormitory.

Hermione took the time to quickly run up to her room and grab her traveling cloak, scarf, and her wool mittens. She was already packed and had her travel bag standing by her bed ready. She waved at her room-mates and walked back down to the Common Room, her bag in hand.

She needn't have rush. Harry and Ron hadn't come down yet. She restrained a sigh and decided to go ahead and put on her winter outerwear as she waited.

"There you two are!" Hermione hissed racing towards Harry and Ron. They had just entered the Gryffindor Common Room from their dorm room. Their hair was stuck up at weird angles, and their clothes were clearly thrown on haphazardly.

Neville had told them how Hermione wanted to speak with them desperately before she left for the Christmas Holidays. Harry had raced to get dressed, and had to help Neville in rousting Ron from his sound sleep. It hadn't taken much though. Harry only had to whisper that it, "Could be that Hermione had found something on Flamel". That had been the magic phrase, and Ron had moved remarkably fast throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt. He was not wearing his school robes during the Holidays. Period.

"Did you find out who Flamel is?" Harry whispered hurriedly searching Hermione's features to see if he had guessed right.

"Yes and no," Hermione pulled them over to the fireplace and lowered her travel bag beside them. "I met someone. Someone whom happened to have read about Flamel from the Encyclopedia Britannica before coming to Hogwarts."

"You told someone else about Flamel!" Ron exclaimed before both Harry and Hermione shushed him.

"No _I_ didn't. Remember when you came barreling through the library to inform me that Harry had left in a hurry, and that he could have found something on Flamel?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you let the name slip in front of another student. A student I had collided with not minutes prior to your careless slip, and I must have dropped my list of possible reference books. Long story short-"

"To late for that," Ron muttered stealing a glance to the stairs that led to his comfortable, warm bed. Thankfully, Hermione chose to ignore his comment and continued on.

"He believes that I am looking for Nicolas Flamel for a class project, and he mentioned that he read that name somewhere before. After some thought he was able to tell me where he read it and that Nicolas Flamel is an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" She rolled her eyes. "If I remember correctly Alchemy is a field of sorcery that is focused on the elemental magical properties of objects. I-" she paused tapping her chin in thought, "I think I read somewhere that they wanted to be able to transfigure lead into gold."

"Lead into go-!" The boys exclaimed only to be silenced by Hermione clapping a hand over both of their mouths.

"Yes, lead into gold." She hissed removing her hands.

"Blimey Hermione," Ron whispered, "how can someone turn lead into gold. Whoever could do that would be rich. Really rich."

Harry's usually bright and wide green eyes were narrowed and darkened.

"That's why Snape is after this object from Flamel."

"Professor Snape," Hermione absently corrected Harry.

He didn't notice as he tried to see how all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. "I wager that whatever is hidden in the third floor corridor is what you need to turn lead into gold."

"Why didn't we find Flamel when we have looked through all those books?" Ron asked.

"Because we weren't looking in the right sections," Hermione supplied gathering her bag. "The library won't open till after the Hogwarts' Express leaves Hogsmeade Station so I can't check it out before I leave -"

"We'll check it out. Won't we Ron?"

"But-" Ron began dreading having to spend the first day of the holidays in the library, but one look at Harry, and he knew that was exactly what they would be doing. "Yeah, we'll check it out for you."

Hermione grinned. "Here is a list of titles that might prove useful." She handed them the list and bid them farewell and joined the rest of the gathering Gryffindors by the entrance to the Common Room. Professor McGonagall and all of the Gryffindor prefects were already assembled to help manage the students safely through and out of the castle grounds. McGonagall called roll and explained the procedure once again, then all the years lined up behind their appointed prefect; except for the seventh-years; which would be following McGonagall out; and starting with the seventh-years; they began to file out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry and Ron one last time before the portrait closed behind her. She was homeward bound now. Hopefully, they could look after themselves for the next two weeks. . . Hopefully.

.

**ooo000ooo**

.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I must apologize for not updating this story sooner. Real life got in the way and then because of it I kind of lost my inspiration to write anything for a while. Thankfully, I have rediscovered my inspiration again and I am trying my best to get this back to a more regular updating schedule. Same for my other current fics.

Now, originally this chapter had a whole lot more to it but because of time restraints and wanting to post _something_ for y'all I decided to cut it here and upload the remainder (except for one cut scene) later next week. Or, at least that is the plan for now since mid-terms are upon me.

And, as always, if you had read this far please consider leaving a review on what you thought of this. It does make my day and, I don't want to sound like I'm blackmailing you – because I'm not - it just that reviews help encourage me to continue writing.


	3. Eve of December 21 - Christmas Eve, 1991

**Wishes for a Happy Christmas  
by Little Tee**

_Disclaimer:__See Chapter 1._

_**Q &amp; A: **__Please see end of chapter Author's Note._

**ooo000ooo**

It had been a nice and pleasant, albeit long, train ride back to Kings Cross in London. Hermione had shared a compartment with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender. They had talked about classes and what their family plans were for the Winter Solstice, Christmas, Boxing Day, and for New Years.

She had to stifle a laugh when Seamus asked, "Boxing Day? Muggles celebrate boxing things up?"

Thankfully, she and Dean were able to explain the Muggle holiday to everyone, including Lavender. Neville, Seamus and Lavender, each in turn, explained what a typical Winter Solstice was for them, and why they celebrated it. Hermione had read about it, of course, but she still listened and asked questions on concepts and methods that had not been printed, and was thus, foreign to her. Like, decorating one's home with various, sacred herbs and Druidic colors; the feast of friends lost and old; and, each family's different spin on welcoming in the new solar year, which was the principal event of the Winter Solstice.

Then before long they were pulling into Kings Cross and Platform 9 ¾. Like when they had arrived at Hogsmeade station, almost four months ago, a voice broadcasted instructions on what they were expected to do: _carry their bags with them onto the platform, not to leave anything behind in a compartment, to dispose of all empty candy containers and wrappers, once on Platform 9 ¾ if you did not see your parent, legal guardian or recognized governance to find one of the conductors and notify him at once, and finally a Happy Solstice and Christmas to all._

Hermione saw her parents immediately. They were standing together their eyes searching the crowds of students disembarking from the train for their daughter; their faces breaking into smiles when they finally spotted her. Hermione had hugged her parents quickly and introduced Neville and Lavender to her parents. Neville had in turn introduced his Gran to both Hermione and the Grangers. It had been somewhat awkward, but now she understood why Neville tended to be so soft spoken and meek. Having a grandmother as stern as Augusta Longbottom would make anyone be timid of his own shadow.

Both Robert and Jean Granger had decided to make the day of it and had booked rooms in London. Hermione couldn't be happier since she had always enjoyed traveling with her parents, and it had been years since they had had a good day in London. From Kings Cross Hermione and her parents paid a visit to Diagon Alley, for a bit of Christmas shopping. After two hours she was down to the last two gifts on her list of twenty-two. She had been in Amanuensis Quills, Magical Menagerie, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Potage's Cauldrons, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, and Sugarplum's Sweets. She had saved the best for last, Flourish and Blotts Books.

Hermione paused as she took in the quite little shop that was decorated for the Yule time festivities. Sprigs of holly, evergreen branches and mistletoe with fancy ribbon were hung throughout the store. While a soft melody of miscellaneous Christmas and Pagan carols played in the background. Her father wondered over to the small section on Healers, while her mother stayed by her daughter's side, although allowing Hermione to do all the talking.

"Are you being served, Miss?" asked an elderly lady with silver hair, which was pulled into a long plait that hung down to her waist.

Hermione grinned. "No ma'am. I'm looking for a gift for some new friends at school. I have found most of them next door," Hermione paused and motioned towards Sugarplums, "and, I have my roommates taken care of," she added motioning to Amanuensis Quills and Scribbulus Writing Instruments, "But, I need two more gifts."

The older lady smiled kindly and tilted her head, as in thought. "Maybe we can find what you are looking for. What are your two friends like?"

"One is shy and has a tendency to forget things, and his pet toad dose tend to wonder off. Then there is Severus... I just meet him yesterday you see. He isn't the nicest boy, but he isn't a bully. He likes to read, and" she paused remembering the stack of books he had compiled for himself. "I believe, he is very much interested in defense and dueling."

"Well, let us see what we can find." The attendant beckoned. Hermione followed close behind, with her mother coming after.

The attendant walked over to a small section of books that lined the front of the staircase. She picked up a book and showed it to Hermione. It was a self-help book, which promised to help one's memory, self-esteem, and how to be more assertive with one's studies. Hermione thought it might be a tad too extreme in vocabulary for Neville, so she also picked up a dictionary for him. Since he had informed her that he didn't own one back in the first week of classes.

Next was Severus' gift. She was still unsure whether she should buy him a gift or not. After all, they had just meet only yesterday, and he was sure not to think about buying her a gift. But, in the end she had decided to go ahead a buy him something. Friends brought presents for each other during Holidays and Birthdays, and she really didn't expect return presents from over half the people she had already brought for, one more couldn't hurt.

The attendant showed them next the impressive area of defense and dueling books that the small book shop boasted. After much searching and weighing of various titles of tomes trying to decipher which would be better suited for the quiet and sober boy, she had managed to narrow it down to one old tome. The title was fainted with age and the cover was worn and probably would have fallen off ages ago if it hadn't been for the still functioning binding magic that held the book together. It predicted that it could teach the reader the theory of crafting charms, jinxes, hexes and dueling spells with the simplest of ease, but only if the reader handled the subject appropriately, it warned. She had felt the grin spread across her face as she softly closed the book. This was ideal for Severus.

The attendant had questioned Hermione on whether this was too mature for a first-year student; in which Hermione replied, "He is actually an upper classmen. Second or third year."

"Yes I'm sure, dear. But this is more on a NEWTS or Post NEWTS-reading-level."

But, Hermione would not be persuaded against it. When she had handled the book, its rough and well-worn cover had reminded her of Severus. She was going to give this book to him. Even if he wouldn't be able to apply it practically for a few years to come, at least he would have it. She had a few books like that herself.

**"***"**

"And, that's a wrap!" Robert Granger announced gleefully as he pushed himself away from the cluttered kitchen table.

The eye rolls and muttered groans from his wife and daughter at his obverse pun made him chuckle. He counted the different piles of gifts that now loomed before him and let out a low whistle.

"Twenty-two gifts. I dare say that you have become quite popular. I do believe that you have found your niche, Chipmunk." Robert exclaimed picking up his empty mug, and standing to refill it.

"Dad!" Hermione chided bowing her head allowing her long hair to cover her blush. "I wouldn't say I was popular. I just managed to make some friends. That's all."

"Yes, sweetie we know. We're just proud you were able to find where you belong. . . Where you aren't harassed for your inner beauty and intelligence like in the other schools." Jean Granger explained tidying up their impromptu wrapping station. "We're proud that instead of just Patricia and Barbara," the only two friends that Hermione had been able to make throughout her formative years in the primary schools she had attended, "that you have made more friends. Friends that understand your talents and abilities."

Hermione toyed with one of the ribbon spools near her. She fought the guilt that plagued her when she remembered her choice of not telling her parents about the rough first two months at Hogwarts. She had tried hard to make friends during those first couple of weeks, and yes she had been bossy which had caused her year-mates, and even House-mates to avoid her. At first, only Neville, Parvati and Lavender had befriended her to some extent. Halloween and the encounter with the troll had changed her outlook on friendship and, even though Ron's words were meant to be cruel at the time, had been truthful. She had been acting bossy and arrogant trying to cover up her nervousness and fear that she wouldn't fit in this world. She had come to the decision to back off on her pushy-attitude and to try to act better to others. Now, she wasn't going to fall into the trap of pertaining she was something she wasn't, no she had made that mistake before. When the troll had entered the washroom.

After the ensuring fight she had acted on her former decision, and had lied to Professor McGonagall for Harry and Ron's benefit. She had been rewarded with friendship and she continued to turn down her outward drive of perfectionism to a more manageable level. It hadn't been easy at first, but she was getting the hold of it now.

"How do we send these gifts off?" Robert asked picking up the nearest one that had the special Wizarding wrapping paper. The wrapping paper had an enchanted image of Santa and his sleigh flying through a wood. "Do we send for Mr. Christmas himself?"

"Don't be silly, Robert. The directions are all right here." Jean held up a parchment with the Hogwarts' crest inscribed on it. "Remember, it was in the information packet that Professor McGonagall gave us when she came with Hermione's acceptance letter last year."

"Oh, well then, don't just stand there woman, tell us what we need to do."

**"***"**

"I know that owls delivered the post, but I honesty never would have believed that they could also deliver parcels as well, if I hadn't just seen it with my own two eyes." Robert commented as the Grangers exited the small Wizarding post office that was located on the outskirts of their town. They had just sent off the twenty-two gifts; seven to Hogwarts itself to be furthered sorted and delivered to its attended recipients Christmas morn.

"Well, it is magic dear. What else would you expect? Elves?" Jean asked getting into their car after Hermione seated herself.

"In all honesty," Robert began, adjusting the rear-view mirror, "I wouldn't be surprised for one bit if Hogwarts didn't have elves to help keep things tidy, cook, and of course deliver the odd Christmas present or two."

Neither of the Grangers realized that Robert wasn't far from the truth. In fact, he had hit the nail on the head.

**"***"**

Several young house elves stood on the old balcony that was used during school holidays to collect the presents sent to the staff, or to the remnant of students that choose to stay on in the castle through their break, ready to take hold of the holiday parcels from the flock of owls descending on the accent castle.

The Gangers had managed to arrive and make out their orders before the evening post was due, so their parcels were sent within the hour. The one senior owl, Ares, on duty had been given the task of delivering the seven parcels to Hogwarts, after they had been magically re-sized and their receptive masses reduced to ensure quicker transient time, that is.

An assembly line of elves, owls, and parcels emerged as the seconds ticked by and the elves fell into the old rhythm of acknowledging owl, accepting parcel, giving treat, shooing owl away, and repeating the steps with a simple snap of their fingers.

The parcels were being gathered into one pile that rested in the small room off of the receiving balcony. The small room had six big sorting cases: one for each school House; one for the Prefects, Head Girl and Boy; and one for the staff and faculty. Each of the four House cases hosted seven rows of little cubbyholes; each assigned to a student's name. The smaller Prefects, Head Girl and Boy case was similar, but only hosted four rows and eight columns, which denoted House and gender of the listed Prefect. The Head Boy and Girl were the only two holes on the fourth row and were separated into the columns of their respected Houses.

The staff and faculty case was different. It had a row for the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, then a row assigned to the four Heads of House, and the remaining rows were for Professors, Staff, and Adjuncts and lastly a row just for the caretakers; Filch and Haggard. Each cubbyhole was enchanted with a special stasis charm that would keep whatever the contents of the gifts fresh for Christmas.

Several of the small holes were alit with a soft golden glow, these denoted the student or staff member that had stayed on over the holidays. Four house-elves were busy with sorting out the presents and sinking them to fit into the small holes. Everything was going like it had for generations, until one young house elf stopped and grabbed her ears worriedly. One parcel's label had been left incomplete.

It read: _**To Severus S. Second or Third-year. Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or Slytherin House. Hogwarts Castle.**_

A label had never bore this kind of indecisive instruction before.

"What brothers Penny?" asked Hammy looking over Penny's shoulder to the offending parcel.

"Odd Label. Where is one to put it?" Penny asked turning it over in her hands.

"Karpy should know," replied another elf motioning over to the very old house-elf that sat to the side overlooking the Christmas sorting. The older elf turned her glaze towards them in acknowledgment. Penny hurriedly went to Karpy and presented the parcel and told the senior elf her dilemma.

"Don't know house, then use name." Karpy replied accepting the parcel.

"But there is no Severus as student." Penny bemoaned as she waved her hand over the sorting cases.

"No can't be right," muttered Karpy pushing herself upward onto her unsteady feet. "I remember. Severus not common name."

Penny and Hammy shared a worried look between them. Karpy was a hard working elf, but one that was full of age, and she had been known to be forgetful and be off in her magic more often than not.

She shuffled over to the nearest case and scanned the names engraved into the wood. "Hmm. Slytherin I thought he was. Not many gifts he gets."

"No Severus in Slytherin. Except Professor." muttered Dish, the elf in charge of the Slytherin rooms.

"You wrong." Karpy replied idly fingering the parcel and glancing at the other cases about the room. "Karpy helped him just today. Big fight in library. Made terrible mess of him and books."

Dish blinked and looked at Penny and Hammy who also blinked in return. Maybe there was a student named Severus in the school after all. There had been a fight in the library. They all had heard Madam Pince complain about the disarray of her books to Headmaster Dumbledor that night during the evening fest. Maybe Severus was a middle name. It could explain the dilemma that faced them now. Maybe Karpy was right, this time.

"Can't remember surname. Did start with S." Karpy muttered tapping her bottom lip with her crocked finger. After several long seconds of silence the elf snapped her fingers and levitated the parcel. "Karpy shall deliver!" She snapped her fingers again sending the gift to rest on the top of the Slytherin sorting case and returned to her chair.

With the matter decided the elves returned to sorting the other parcels. More would come in the following nights leading up to Christmas Eve, and they would continue sorting till Christmas morn. Happy to be participating in the joyful festivities that was on them and their charges.

The next three days passed quickly and innocently enough for the house-elves busy at work sorting parcels. As the last parcel was placed the house-elves all cheered, and those house-elves that were assigned to each House hopped happily on their feet for they would be delivering the gifts to their Houses' wards soon. Karpy grinned as she watched the younger elves dance and cheer. For most this was their first Yule-tide at Hogwarts. She still remembered her first one when she had first started working almost a hundred years ago. A lot had changed since then, although somethings remained the same.

Karpy stood and glanced at the old enchanted clock that hung on the stone wall adjacent to her. Christmas was only a few hours away. The Christmas party would continue on to quite late, and usually she would join in and celebrate with the others, but tonight she had a gift to deliver. She snapped her fingers and took hold of the parcel that had caused Penny such grief a few days prior, and with another snap she and the parcel were gone.

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and/or is now following this story. I hope you are liking this story so far. Okay, I know there are quite a number of mistakes and it doesn't feel quite right, but I have been struggling with this one for a while. Hopefully, the following chapters will be a lot more docile then this one. Anyway, I had to cut two scenes for this chapter. Both seemed to disrupt the flow and perspective of the story. Although, I am planning on posting one as a stand-alone one-shot.

I usually l like to answer reviewer's questions via PM, but since I had a question by a quest for the Chapter 2, I am going to answer it here instead.

_giggles_: I am sorry you are having difficulty following the story. Yes, Severus and Lily, as young first-years, were there and interacted with and in front of a first-year Hermione. In a way I am merging timelines, but within a confined space (i.e. the library and the tower that holds it). I haven't dumped them all into the same timeline.

If you have ever heard of the premise of string theory in regards to time travel then this might be more realistic for you. In essence, time can be pictured as a string, and is rolled into a ball. Whenever the string touches another point on itself, since it is rolled onto itself, is a potential point of "_crossover"_. That one, if assuming that time travel is possible and realistically attainable, could travel to certain points along their lifetime with minimal effort. (I call this the Quantum Leap approach to time travel.)

However, I also added another step of complexity to this, and instead of just one string there is two strings that have bisected each other. That there is a "_window"_ of space time that has been opened and is allowing Hermione and Severus to interact with one another while staying, mostly, in their respected time lines. There is more to the premise, theory and causation of this time abnormality but it would reveal too much of the upcoming plot, so I shall stop here. Hopefully, this has helped answer your question giggles, if not (or if someone else is still confused) please let me know.

**Quick question**: Would anyone be interested in a companion piece to this with Severus' viewpoint? I have been toying with the possibility of this for a while, and the other scene I cut from this chapter, which was the fight between Severus and a startled Harry and Ron, has been nagging me to turn it into something more. . . Please let me know what you think of the story so far, any questions you may have, and/or if you would be interested in reading a companion piece of this.


End file.
